pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fawn
Fawn was a Chain that appeared exclusively in the Pandora Hearts Anime. He had an illegal contract with a crime lord, but later met his demise at the hands of Alice. Plot Anime Alice had been searching out Chains in order to see if they had one of her memories. She came across Fawn and his contractor, who was previously one of Reveil's crime lords; this changed, however, when he was tricked by some bureaucrats, whom the crime lord now viewed as tyrants. This is when Oz, Gilbert and Alice see the Incuse on the contractors chest, having moved forward only once, proving that he was an illegal contractor. Using Fawn, the contractor had planned to get back at the bureaucrats and regain his title as a crime lord by turning back time with the help of the Intention of the Abyss. The contractor tells Oz, Gilbert and Alice that he won't let anyone stand in his way before telling Fawn to destroy them. Fawn summons his full powers, causing his horns to grow to full size, he then charges at Alice, who dodges the attack and lets Fawn crash through the wall of a building. Fawn sends out waves of energy from his horns, shattering the windows on the buildings all along the street, and hitting Alice. Fawn's horns crackle with electricity as he charges at Alice once again, but Alice uses B-Rabbit's scythe to defend herself. While in a deadlock, Alice notes how Fawn doesn't have any of her memories, she then tells Fawn that he's still too young and lacking in power to be taking her on. Alice slices her scythe through Fawn's body, killing him and sending his dead body into the Abyss. The contract was nullified, but the contractor fell unconscious because he felt the effect of Fawn being injured, though he did manage to survive. Description Appearance Fawn in his sealed form appears as an ordinary fawn, just slightly taller than a full grown man. He had short two pronged horns, brown fur with an exception to his neck, stomach, upper fore legs and tail which were all covered in white fur. He also appears to have a blue scarf wrapped around his neck that seemingly fused with the Chain, though if they had any function is unknown as all that they were shown to be able to do was levitate over top of Fawn. When in his released form Fawn grows exceptionally larger with his horns growing to the size of that of an elder buck. Alice suggests that Fawn is a rather juvenile Chain, as he was too weak and inexperienced to be a real challenge for her. Powers and Abilities *Fawn can send blasts of energy from his horns. *Growth - Fawn grows exponentially in both general size and maturity, as well as having his horns develop to their full size. Gallery BA10.jpg|Fawn in his released form BA3.jpg|Alice in deadlock with Fawn BA4.jpg|Alice deals a fatal blow to Fawn BA5.jpg|Fawn's corpse falls into the Abyss Appearances Trivia *Fawn is based off of "The Fawn" from the sequel of Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures In Wonderland, Through The Looking Glass And What Alice Found There. The character of The Fawn follows Alice through the Forgetful Forest until it remembers that it itself is a fawn and Alice is a human, which frightens The Fawn and prompts it to run away in fear. *A Chain sharing Fawn's inspiration with the character from Through The Looking Glass And What Alice found There actually appears briefly within Pandora Hearts Canon, as it was shown to be devouring a civilian of Sablier during the Chain invasion in Retrace XCVIII: Reverberate. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chains Category:Deceased Category:Illegally Contracted Chains Category:Abyss